1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for securing a tubular or hose-shaped object on a support. The clamp includes a clamp jacket having first and second ends, wherein a first leg protrudes from the first end of the clamp jacket and a second leg projects from the second end of the clamp jacket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clamp of the above-described type is disclosed, for example, in DE 38 08 334 C1. The clamp jacket is curved in a C-shaped manner and encloses a receiving chamber in which can be placed a pipe, a hose or the like object. The two legs are then placed one on top of the other, so that the clamp including the pipe, hose or the like placed therein can be fastened to a support, for example, a girder, a ceiling, a wall, a housing or the like. The two legs have coinciding throughholes through which a fastening element, for example, a screw, can be guided.
In order to be able to secure the clamp on the tubular or hose-shaped object already before the assembly on the support, this known clamp can be preliminarily secured. For this purpose, the clamp has a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism includes a resilient lug which is bent into a S-shape and is mounted on one leg, wherein the other leg can engage with its free end face behind the resilient lug. After the lugs are locked together, the clamp jacket rests under a certain tension against the tubular or hose-shaped object, so that the clamp not be either turned or axially displaced on this object.
The above-described clamp has been found useful for many fields of application. However, in some cases there is the problem that the locked engagement is separated if the preassembled clamp is caught anywhere during the transportation of the tubular or hose-shaped object. In that case, the preassembled clamp may change its position or alignment on the tubular or hose-shaped object.